


The Devil In My Heart

by 1JettaPug



Category: KISS (Comics), KISS (Dark Horse Comics), KISS (Dynamite Entertainment Comics), KISS (IDW Comics), KISS (Marvel Comics), KISS (US Band), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Action, Alien Culture, Aliens, Angst, Comfort, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Destruction, Emotions, F/M, Fights, Fire, Fist Fights, Injury, KISSteria, Magic, Protectiveness, Rock and Roll, Spaceships, Team, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: The Four-Who-Are-One were given the Rock of KISSteria to watch over it and prevent it from landing in the hands of evil. As the Rock left with them on their journeys far from their home, their people looked to another source of strength, a key to alert and find their greatest warriors in case they were ever needed to protect KISSteria once more.Their Elders dove deep into their planet, sensing a great source of energy beating beneath the planet’s crust. What they found would light their souls on fire, strike every sense of their being, and simultaneously bring them to their knees and have them stand up and shout. It drove an entirely new type of passion into them. It laid at the center of an endless void, awaiting those who would head its call and be inspired by its passion. It was the Heart of Rock. The very core of their planet, the very center of their people.Little did they know that its time would come sooner rather than later...





	The Devil In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up now, I am solely writing KISS as based on their comic series published by Dark Horse Comics, Marvel Comics and IDW Comics. I may include some elements from Image (probably not _too_ much from Image, to be honest) and Dynamite Entertainment, but I can't promise too much there since those are my least favorite out of all their comics. And I may also play around with some elements from their movies i.e. KISS Meets the Phantom of the Park and Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery. Really, it'll all depend on where I take the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Now, this is **NOT** about the REAL Gene Simmons, Paul Stanley, Ace Frehley or Peter Criss. This is their PERSONAS, and their personas are as much comic book heroes as they are rock-stars. Just know that this is going to portray the members of KISS as supernatural beings known as the Four-Who-Are-One.
> 
> Expect more details from comics and don't expect all the details from the REAL people's lives. I'm not saying I won't add some details and concerts in, but my story is more about them crime fighting and protecting the Earth/Universe from annihilation.
> 
>  
> 
> With all that said, here we go!

It had happened so fast.

While she ran down a corridor, gravity shifted on the spacecraft.

She could feel the impacts of the enemy fire bursting into the hull.

All the others that had traveled with her were already dead, having been disintegrated entirely or shot rapidly until only holes remained. There was no one else.

She clenched her teeth as the ship’s artificial gravity shifted once more, pulling her towards the wall. Although, she managed to remain upright a force seemed to pull her towards the outer ring of the hull section. Objects that were cluttering the corridor followed the movement.

The ship was in a spinning movement, that created its own gravity pull. The moving debris gave her more clues than her own corrupted sense of balance.

She kept going, kept pushing herself along so she could escape.

It wasn’t long before the ship would blow, she knew that. Luckily, it wasn’t any longer before she reached the escape pods. Quickly, she jumped into the first one and booted it up, her fists sparking a red flame from their tips into the ignition.

The acceleration pressed down on her, but the seat-belt held her in place as she plunged into the velvety darkness of space.

The moment she looked back and saw her silver ship explode into a million pieces was the same moment that she understood what had just happened. The revelation hit her like a brick wall.

She had _lost_ the crew, her people, to their pursuers. She had _lost_ the last survivors of her planet's massacre... She had _lost_ the last pieces that remained from her home...

She steeled herself the best she could.

Everything she had ever held dear to her heart… _gone_.

Her people… would they never travel between the stars with such a passion that could light up the stars around them? Would they never cause excited uproars on any planet ever again? Would they never rock the cosmos in a way that no other could?

 _No_.

Her home was gone, _forever_. There was no going back. There hadn’t been a chance to go back for quite some time now.

What was she going to do?

Something warm pressed into her chest.

She shut her eyes, feeling the last piece of her home, the last bit of hope she had to cling to. The _crimson jewel_ and her were all that remained now…

 _Her mission_ … Yes, she had to complete her mission. She was the only one left to complete it now.

She just tried to breathe.

It felt as if the air was too thin inside the pod.

She had no choice but to find the last of her people in the furthest corner of the galaxy.

Thankfully, the enemy would think her to be dead and gone.

But… But they knew where the last of her people were. They would eventually find her- find them- and exterminate them. Just like what happened to all the others…

It became more and more difficult to breathe, and she tried to check if there was a malfunction in the environmental controls of the pod.

There was not enough air with her panicking.

She would be forced into a temporary stasis, so her air supply could be recycled more easily.

In the background, she could hear explosions and groaning metal somewhere but didn't look out of the viewport of the pod. Suddenly, with a sharp bang, a part of debris collided with the window of her escape pod, she flinched.

"Computer?" she cried out. But there was no answer. “No, no, no! Where’s the manual interface?” she looked around, finding no obvious panels for her to pry open.

Then, another part of debris hit the pod, it was loud in her ears.

And then all she could hear was a rhythmical percussion pattern beating, and she couldn’t help but think: **_thunder_**. And then she heard the crackle of fire- or at least she thought it was fire. But as she tossed her head from side to side, trying to listen harder, she realized it was voices she was hearing. Voices of her people from ages long past, so many of them, shouting, singing over one another, like a ghostly roar from one of the many valleys on her home planet. It sparked an exciting emotion from within her.

It was intense and calming to her.

The sounds kept on flowing into her, forcing her into a deep slumber, as if they didn’t want her to suffer through any more of this moment. The jewel that hung from her neck, glowed faintly and beat perfectly with her heart as she fell limp in her seat.

Mercifully, the dark void of unconsciousness swallowed her whole.

_***_

A few hours before she reached the outskirts of the blue and green planet called Earth, she was woken up by a loud beat emitted from the crimson jewel that laid against her chest. Earth, she pondered to herself as she gazed at the planet from afar. It was a rather… well, plain name for a planet. What kind of people would essentially name their planet dirt?

Was this truly the residing place of the last remnants of her people?

The jewel’s glow shined and stretched out towards the planet. She sighed, deeply. It had led her this far, so who was she to question it now?

The moment she went to set the speed and trajectory for landing, a sharp chunk of space rock flew by and struck the hull of the escape pod.

Instantly, sensors started going crazy. Cabin pressure began increasing, her vessel was somehow set to maximum velocity and there was a leak in one of the hull plates.

Her hands raced over the console.

Her heart was racing a mile a minute, and it was about to liquefy in her chest. She cut her powers off to every system that wasn’t integral in making sure she didn’t explode in the vacuum of space.

“No! No, _No, **NO**_! Not now! Not while I’m so close!” she growled. Her pod jerked roughly, yet miraculously she was somehow still on course. The pod whipped sharply around Earth's single moon, racing towards the planet's surface.

“Stay on target!”

Another impact, this time some sort of technology that had been floating around the planet, broke into the hull. She gasped, realizing that she had little time left. Quickly, she grabbed the warp shift and cranked it as high as it would go. Her console surged like a wild light show, blinking rapidly and whirring insanely. Her pod went dark and plummeted to Earth with amazing speed. She was truly surprised it still remained on course after taking such hits.

Then she realized that she had no landing plan programmed on the pod. She was going to _crash_!

While rapidly approaching her possible death and flying by the swirling nexus of space, she clutched the crimson jewel at her chest. She hoped this plan worked. She hoped she didn’t die. She hoped until something began screaming in her ears, and that may have been her screaming, or it could have been the engines of the pod.

The escape pod gave one massive jerk, tipped forward into the planet’s atmosphere and then…

**Black.**

_***_

The sprawling complex of Simmons Acquisitions Inc. radar substation in Manhattan covered miles of land, stretching across the entire east coast. Inside were offices and control rooms, mainframe computers, and the most sophisticated radar and satellite-guidance technology available.

The substation was one of the crown jewels in Simmons’ high-tech industrial empire. But last night, something scrambled the entire system’s radar, bringing the company to high alert status.

CEO, Gene Simmons, flew by his top scientists in their control room, rolling his eyes when he saw them in hysterics over their system being messed up. He had bigger things to worry about, much bigger. Mainly because the scrambled radar had been caused by a malfunctioning retrieving system coming from deep-space. 

He knew that Simmons Acquisitions Inc. operated alongside the federal government just to keep up appearances, but he knew that if he went through official channels, the investigation of this breach would inevitable get bogged down for months in government red tape. And so, as an owner and CEO, Mr. Simmons decided to investigate the situation himself.

But not as _Gene Simmons_.

He slipped into a much more natural skin as he took his private elevator up to the top floor of the building. Black and white markings came over his face the moment he took his sunglasses off, and he tied the top of his hair into a tight knot. His business suit melted away into black leathers and armor complete with demonic heeled boots. He clenched and released his hands as the bones cracked and popped while sharps nails overtook the tips of his fingers.

 _Oh baby_ … Now he felt ready to kick some ass.

The second the elevator stopped, he stomped out and into the silver control room of his shared base. He went straight for the computer and found Paul just where he thought he’d find him. Clad in tight leather pants and a black vest with two white stars on either side, Starchild checked over the monitors and took readings.

“…Almost, c’mon,” he muttered, huddled over a computerized radarscope. He had all the monitors on the walls tuned into different sectors. Into the mouthpiece of his headset, he said, “Please confirm your status. C’mon… Confirm your status before approaching Earth’s atmosphere.”

Somewhere in the other room could be heard Ace’s voice. “…tracking zero nine zero… Sector three… They’ve passed Mars… They appear to be doing two fifty…”

“Damn, they won’t answer… _Something’s wrong_ -” 

“ _Starchild_ ,” The Demon growled, announcing that he had arrived, if the heavy boot steps didn’t give him away first.

“Hey, Demon,” Starchild gave him a nod. “You won’t believe these readings.”

“Well, that tech’s gotta be something else to break my toys.” His voice unnaturally rumbled as he spoke. He took a seat down in a white chair beside him.

“While I’ve been trying to contact the ship’s pilot, I managed to get a reading on the craft’s engine and, well, it sent back this. Listen,” Starchild pressed a purple button on the deck, activating a recording of the foreign ship’s internal mechanisms. A steady beat like a drum and a low hum of a voice not unheard by them was played aloud. The tone of the voice wasn’t exactly human in their ears.

The Demon’s mind raced. 

He had been all over the universe, heard hundreds of languages, but this type of vocalization was only spoken and understood by one race in all the known galaxies. Shifting his position so that he was leaning more towards the monitor, he felt a comforting sensation run up his back the more he listened to it.

Starchild soon turned the recording off. He raised a brow at his companion, watching as he forced himself to snap out of his comfortable state.

“The engine…” Demon said. “I hear it… It’s running on pure, hard rock energy. It sounds far too much like… like-”

“ _KISSterian technology_.” A blue flash appeared behind them, and in a moment, the Celestial had shown himself, spacesuit with pointy shoulder pads and all.

“Jesus, Ace! What I tell you about popping out behind people?”

“Don't?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Yeah, don’t.” Paul sighed, sitting back in his seat. He turned his attention back to Gene, saying, “Ace’s right, though. Sounds like it’s from KISSteria.”

“…” The Demon rested his elbows on the desk and his chin on his hands. He gave a great sigh before muttering out, “You’re certain the pilot’s alive? The ship may just be powered by the last bits of their life energy....”

“Hard to tell if they’re alive or not… Every time I’ve tried to mentally reach out to them, something blocks me.” Starchild told him, brushing a stray lock of hair away from his special eye. “It’s like I’m being cut off by some sort of wall.”

He lowered his head further. “…I don’t like it. If it was the _Elders_ , they would’ve contacted us when they came into range. If it were anyone else, then they would’ve sent a messenger ahead of them or something. Hell, we would’ve at least gotten a goddammed letter!” he slammed his fist down against the desk.

The split second his fist struck the desk, a silver blip whipped across the scope, cutting a sharp ninety-degree turn around the moon and shooting off the screen towards the planet. Starchild’s eyes widened. “Oh- they’re _crashing_!”

“ _Damn_ ,” Demon growled, deeply. He glanced to a small monitor to the side. “They decimated a satellite, and now the government’s locked in on it… For fuck’s sake… C’mon, we gotta beat them to the crash site!” He stood up and turned around, his wings flapping behind him, as he headed for their garage. Starchild followed in suit, yelling back to the Celestial, “Ace, go wake Peter from his catnap and follow behind us! We’re going on ahead!”

“On it,” he nodded, his body vanishing in a blue cosmic light.

“Demon,” Starchild said after catching up to his companion. “Listen, I already know that we’re not going to beat the government to the crash site.”

“Hmph, does your 'special eye' predict that?” Demon grunted. He threw open the doors to the band’s shared garage and stomped towards his bike.

“Hey, the _eye_ never lies.” He told him, gently tapping the skin next to his eye.

“Then tell me if we’re gonna succeed,”

" _I know_ ," Starchild spoke, moving to sit on the seat of his bike. For a moment he gained a stare that went on for a thousand yards. "I know what'll happen in the end. It all depends on if we take the right steps first... _We should know since our powers transcend us and are older than all categories of thought and knowledge_..."

"Shut it and stop being cryptic," Demon snapped at him. Flames burst from both sides of his bike as if roared to life beneath him. "C'mon, let's raise some hell,"

_***_

The sky was clear and dark, and a slight breeze stirred the air. A black cloud of dust washed over the forest that surrounded that pod that had fallen down to Earth. It had landed on its side, tearing up the land and vegetation for a good stretch of a mile until it smacked up against a thick tree trunk. The glass at the front of the pod broke on collision, exposing its pilot to the cool air of the night.

Dark eyebrows knit together in pain above intense brown eyes. Her face scrunched up in pain and confusion, moving the physically distinctive black markings of a wrinkly, short-muzzle that laid on her pale face. Her silvery-black robes were torn from the shards of glass ripping through them. That crimson jewel that had rested against her chest slid down the side its silver chain as gravity took hold of it.

She awoke, immediately feeling pain, and seeing nothing. Her hands had gotten caught in the safety belt at her waist some time during the crash and the rope was biting at her wrists. Her head was throbbing, the pain growing worse as she became more aware of where she was. Or, where she felt she was. A cool wind blew around her, her hair being forced to whip at her face. 

Try as she might, she couldn’t break or loosen the seat-belt rubbing at her wrists. Her head hurt badly where it had hit the monitor, and she sat in the sideways ship uncomfortably. She winced and threw back her head against her chair. Her leg… her left leg felt so much worse than her right.

Lifting her hands from the arms of her seat, they moved towards the hunk of metal crushing her person. If she could move it, then she would be free. But as her hands moved, her vision fully cleared, and she noticed the tree trunk resting against the other side of the computer.

She was pinned!

Damn!

She would have to slide the chair back, or break it, depending on if any energy was left in the pod.

Moonlight cast her in pale shadow as she struggled against moving either the chair or the metal crushing her. “C’mon! C’mon! Let me go!” she cried out, even louder when a piece of the computer stabbed into her leg. “ _Arrgh_! Dammit!”

She turned her head towards the open night and barked out a cry, “Help! Please!”

But she heard nothing around her but the wind and the random noises the pod gave off every once in a while. She growled, almost ferally. The pain in her head was too much, and she closed her eyes.

_*SNAP*_

Her eyelids fluttered open, her gaze turning towards the broken glass of the front pod. Though her entire body ached and could hardly move, her eyes looked around eagerly, awaiting the ones who she had traveled so very, very far to meet. 

Through the glass and the darkness of the world outside, she could make out a humanoid figure. Then a light shined itself down on her face, and she found it very hard to see when that happened. At first, she thought the best, thinking that she was being rescued by the last of her people.

The moment she heard the voices of the men around her, her eyes widened. Those were not the voices of any sort of KISSterians. They were foreign, strict, and hesitant. Her ears twitched when they began to bark out orders of some sort.

Her feelings were only confirmed when she saw the unmarked faces of the beings that surrounded her. A sharp feeling came over her stomach as she took in her first real sights on Earth. Her second sight was not any better, being completely darkness. That came in the form of a rifle slamming itself into the back of her head.

The strange beings of Earth had surrounded her, totally and completely.

As the dark void of unconsciousness overcame her mind, this time around, the red jewel around her neck beat quickly. It beat over and over with the same ringing tone, the tone of fear.

_***_

The night was bitterly cold and quiet. A black and white figure leapt through the woods. If it had passed anyone standing, they would have thought it was a dark shadow and spirit, like a mythical panther. It was a being, strong and fit, and his body was covered in black leather and silver designs.

Rough tree bark was met with even rougher claws as the Catman traversed the forest, elegantly leaping from evergreen to evergreen. Above him flew his companions, each riding an enhanced motorbike of their own design.

He huffed a sharp breath through his nose, irritably. For the pilot of this spaceship, pod, whatever, he hoped they had whatever Starchild and Demon might have been looking for. He hated breaking out from his meditative states for little nothings. Ace had said something about KISSteria before beaming them both to the garage, but he didn't catch the rest of whatever the heck he said.

He just let Ace point him in the general direction before leaping out towards the rolling rooftops. At some point, he passed Gene and Paul on their bikes, and by then he was just following the scent of smoke.

His nose wrinkled. He could smell the smoke long before the others even caught sight of the simple wisps that curled in the air.

That pod had definitely crashed.

And... What was that other scent? He paused on a tree branch and sniffed twice. Rapidly, his eyes became even more animalistic, narrowing at his perceived threat.

The others stopped alongside him. They were just short of the crash-landing site, and they were forced to keep it that way as the site was surrounded by police and FBI alike. Red and blue lights flashed brightly around the scurrying officials who were taking pictures and barking out orders.

“ _Damn_ ,” Demon growled, lowly. Right away, he steered his angry glare towards Starchild and his damn 'special eye'. "We're too late."

“Hey, you think they opened the ship up yet?” Catman asked, turning to Starchild.

“Yeah, they’ve opened it, and they’ve dragged someone out and shoved them in a military van.” He said. He narrowed his vision towards the pod. “Spacey, you think you can sneak over and transport the pod out of here?”

The Celestial nodded. He would have to wait for the humans to get off the vessel first, but he would be able to transport it out of the government’s grip. With a 'hitchhiking' gesture with his thumb, Ace teleported in closer towards the site.

“Cat, search the perimeter for anything that might’ve latched onto the ship during its travel. Maybe subdue a few guards that might get a little too touchy with the pod. We don't need them getting into anything dangerous.”

“Got it,” With that he leapt down to the ground. As he engaged in his hunting mode, his eyes lit up in the darkness of the forest floor, similar to those cryptids the humans occasionally talked about.

“The van’s moving,” Demon said, impatiently tapping his nails against the handles of his bike. He turned his head to his remaining companion, conjuring a wicked look on his face as he asked, “Should I pull them over and ask for their license and registration?”

“No…” Starchild told him as his special eye glowed a faint purple. “They’re taking them down to the nearest hospital… They’re concerned with making sure they’re alive and keeping them that way… for now.”

“Only one security force is following them,”

“Well, then this shouldn’t be too hard,” Starchild gave a small smile over his shoulder at him.

“Don’t jinx it,” he huffed.

_***_

Things were fuzzy at first, and painful. That part didn’t come as any surprise. She whined and shifted around, trying to bring some life back to her sore limbs. She blinked a few times to clear her vision, but once she did she found her surroundings were brightly lit and unfamiliar.

She was covered with a white sheet and lying on a bed that had barred sides. There was also a sack full of clear liquid hanging from a metal pole next to the bed. Her eyes followed the tube protruding from it down to where it disappeared under the sheet near into her left arm.

A hospital?

And now she was panicking.

She was doing an ineffective job of it though, mostly because her body was refusing to cooperate. Her muscle were quivering just from trying to push herself into a seated position, and when she moved one of her legs a jolt of pain shot up from the leg and through her spine that cause her to give a yelp and fall back down.

A figure loomed over the bed that cause her to freeze, and a gruff male voice said, “Lie still.”

Her eyes widened, she took in the man’s uniform and tried to move away. She said nothing, knowing that she was not were she was supposed to be and around people who were not her own.

Against her will, her body was starting to relax, the thick lethargy of exhaustion setting in. She was still mentally on high alert, though.

“My name is Detective Ross, and I’m going to start by asking a few questions. I expect some answers,” he told her.

She just stared forward, her face blank.

“What’s your name?”

“…”

“Your name?”

“….”

“Jane Doe it is, then.” He scribbled something down on a pad of paper he had. “Where did you come from?”

“….”

“Where do you live?”

“…”

She met his eyes for a long moment, then looked away to stare at the IV stand. She was silent, her mouth straight and serious. For a moment, when he repeated himself once more, she felt her lower lip quiver for just a second before becoming blank again.

She _didn’t_ enjoy this question.

She _didn’t_ enjoy this situation.

She _didn’t_ enjoy one damn thing about this journey.

Their eyes met again. The man’s face held no signs of frustration. “Do you remember how you got here?”

Her face gave way to a bit of anger, much to her dismay. Her brows arched upward, and her brown eyes momentarily became red.

Yes. Yes she could damn well remember how she got here. She didn’t need to be reminded. She didn’t need to be pestered by someone who was not even of her kind. They wouldn’t understand! The couldn’t even comprehend it!

The man ran one thick index finger over the stubble along his jaw. He took a moment to contemplate his next move. “Were there any others aboard your spaceship-”

Her lower lip trembled for all but a moment, and she looked like she was going to cry. Instead, she leaned over the bed, fighting against her body’s pain, and socked the detective right in the gut.

The punch was hard enough to send him stumbling back against the wall. He clutched his torso and began writhing in pain along the ground. Blood was starting to trickle out from the corner of his mouth by the time several others came barging into the room with weapons. She hoped they brought means of sedating her, too. It was better than having the detective’s question lull her to asleep instead.

But they didn’t knock her out right away, much to her dismay. Instead, she watched as they dragged Detective Ross away before turning her attention to the men surrounding her.

“I told you we shouldn’t have confront her right away,” one of them said. “We could have avoided this.”

“We just wanted-”

“To 'satisfy curiosities'? Jesus, man. That punch she gave him probably gave him _internal bleedin’_!”

She ignored them as they bickered back and forth, choosing instead to investigate what condition her body was in. She was starting to feel too warm under the sheet, so under the watch of several men with guns, she shifted around until it was down below her chest and her arms were lying on top of it. Her skin was littered with bruises from what she could tell while wearing this hospital gown. Where had her robes gone? Had these people stolen her clothes? What the hell? Why?

Trying to clear her thoughts, her eyes went back to their observation. Her left leg was bandaged up, and there were abrasions on her wrists.

A doctor came in and went straight for the IV stand and stood next to it. His hair was slicked back in a professional style, and his hands were in the pockets of his clean, white coat.

“Since your talk with our government forces hasn’t gone over well,” he told her. “I’ve been sent in to give it to you straight. We tested a sample of your blood.” He slipped the IV out of her arm and slapped a small band-aid over it.

“We tested it just to make sure of our… suspicions. Your blood came back unidentified and the cells aren’t registering as any, well, human.”

She wanted to roll her eyes. Were humans the type of species that actively feared alien life? Were they really planning on studying her or dissecting her? What lunacy had she crashed into?

“Also, why can’t any of my nurses or his soldiers remove that _necklace_ from you?” the doctor asked her, motioning to the silver chain and ancient jewel that rested against her chest. “It’s not been a major problem since it hasn’t done anything, but I’m just curious.”

Like she was going to reply to that…

Then a military man stepped forward and jabbed a finger at her. “I want answers, dammit! And I want them now, lady!”

“….”

“Restrain her even more, men!” he announced to the soldiers surrounding her.

“Good idea,” said the doctor. “We don’t want a repeat of the last performance.”

They cautiously approached her, placing arms across her chest, and pushed. She tried to resist but was forced into compliance by the end of a pistol being slammed against her leg. She went down against the bed, biting her lip in pain.

They brought in more restraints from outside the room. Violently, she began to thrash so wildly that the men holding her barely managed to get a better grip. A leg swung around and kicked two of them off of her, but then the soldiers shot up and grabbed her right leg. They struggled just to hang on, and the others in the room hesitated in the face of such violent resistance.

“Hold her!”

“She’s got super strength, man!”

“Shouldn’t we sedate her now?!”

“No!” the doctor shouted out. “We don’t know what her metabolism is! It may kill her!”

Finally, she had reached her limit. Her body was exhausted, and her energy spent, and everyone around her jumped her. It didn’t take them any time at all to get her thoroughly strapped down.

When they were done, they stood back and observed her.

She was faring worse than before. Her eyes were shut tight in pain, and she trembled uncontrollably as her body screamed at her for her actions and movements. It took far too much for her not to vocalize her pain.

The military man eyed her pale, heaving state and then glared at the doctor. “Make sure she doesn’t die before my people get here.”

“This could’ve all been avoided…” he muttered as the man walked out of the room. He, himself, then walked out of the room, leaving her surrounded by trained soldiers with guns.

She sunk her head further back into the pillow and forced her eyes shut.

Unbeknownst to her, though, the jewel that rested atop her chest began to glow brighter and brighter. Its red glow started to shine through the sheet when it sensed two beings neared the room.

Gunshots rang out, causing her to flinch because damn, those soldiers were already storming the place with guns, and she wouldn’t be able to get out in her current condition. Two of the soldiers guarding her ran out, guns up, ready to fight off whoever started shooting first. She wasn’t sure who to root for, the unknown enemy who might be an ally to her or the known enemy who might be guarding her from an even worse enemy and kept on asking her stupid questions. It was a hard choice, but one she didn’t have to make because she was still strapped down and injured.

The gunshots got closer and more soldiers started yelling, causing her to attempt to yank on the restraints harder, causing blood to seep from her leg wound.

“Shit,” she cursed, “Come on…! Come on, come on!”

The door burst open thanks to a heavy kick from a scaled boot. Two men stepped in, one’s eye bursting with cosmic energy and the other’s mouth surrounded by sparks of fire. Those sparks became a full-on burst of flames upon spotting the last soldiers in the room. It forced them back through the glass of the window, and they fell to the ground from the second story.

They searched for any other assailants, lowering their attack positions when they found only her.

“Well, well,” said the taller, armored man, moving forward towards her. “ _Hello, sweetheart,_ ” he rumbled. Sharps nails came up and cut through her restraints, allowing her to really breathe for the first time since the crash.

“ _KISSterians…_ ” Her chest rose quickly when she finally realized who and what exactly her saviors were. She would have leapt for joy if she could, but instead she chose to stifle her excitement for now. The time for celebrating and formalities could wait until they were in a much safer location.

Weakly, she moved the bedsheet off herself, revealing her bandages and bruises to her saviors. The other one motioned to her leg, finding her blood had begun to seep through the white wrap. He turned slightly, looking at his companion to see his reaction but said nothing when he noticed how his shoulders tensed up.

“ _Relax_ , Demon,” he spoke softly to him. His eyes glanced down at her for a moment. Even not fully knowing what she had been put through, his heart hurt for her, but he knew there wasn’t much else he could do just standing there. “She’s not staying her one more second.”

The Demon stepped closer and gently picked her up as if she were a glass figurine. His voice grew deeper as he asked her, “Did they hurt you?”

“…Just retrained me, hit my leg…” She spoke as if she hadn’t rested in ages, and her voice about reflected that, too. She just sounded so tired, so ready to lay down for a hundred years. And if the amount of stress and how she relaxed against Demon’s armor was any indication, he guessed she would soon be out of it completely.

When he turned around to face his companion, Starchild could easily see the fury that was displayed in his eyes. He motioned to himself, asking, “Want me to carry her?”

“ _No._ I’ve got her.” He was displaying an incredible amount of self-control, keeping his temper and rage contained quite well from within.

“We’ll fix you up when we get back home, little lady.” Starchild told her, walking towards the shattered glass of the window. “But first we gotta make it there.”

“The soldiers…” she muttered.

He turned around again, shaking his head. “They shouldn’t be a problem.” Gracefully, he leapt down and over into the trees across the road from the hospital. Soon Demon followed, being careful with her.

“ _…Thank you_ ,” she spoke softly, as the trees blurred beside them. She wasn’t certain if he heard her or not, but she wasn’t able to tell since she began to nod off. It was now that her body was forcing her to rest since her mind was sure she was safe.


End file.
